


Resolution

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hux is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Set some time after the previous fic.Kylo Ren has completed the mission that took him away from the Finalizer without sayng goodbye. He meets Mitaka again under quite different circumstances.(This is not the kink you are looking for. Move along, move along.)





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> The kinktober prompt was:
> 
> 31\. Any combo of the above
> 
> I couldn’t even be bothered writing their sex scene. I have kink-burnout.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Mitaka. You are well?”  
The voice and its distortion were so familiar that Mitaka almost forgot himself and ran to Ren. Instead he smiled and nodded once. “Yes, Master Ren. Quite well, thank you. And—“  
But the figure in the flowing black cloak had moved on with the commodore to the next introduction. Mitaka smirked. He’d be hating all this pomp.

It was much later when Ren entered Mitaka’s quarters. Only when the door closed could Mitaka rush forward and embrace Ren, who went rigid at the impact then relaxed and laughed.  
“I assumed you had left me too. Doph, I regret leaving without a word but my mission was urgent.” Ren shook Mitaka off and removed his helmet and gloves then shook out his hair. “And difficult.”  
“So I see,” said Mitaka, reaching a hand up to trace the new puckers on Ren’s face and stroke the soft new growth of hair on the side of his head where it did not yet cover the pink, twisted scar tissue. “But you were successful.”  
“Yes. Well.” Ren’s eyes met Mitaka’s for a few seconds then flicked away again. “When I returned, you were gone. He told me you left because I broke your heart.”

Mitaka silently offered Ren a drink and Ren accepted. They sat opposite one another on moulded plastene chairs and Ren huffed out a laugh.  
“You quarters on the Finalizer were better.”  
“Yes they were. But here I have command of a dozen fighters and their deck crew, and the prospect of being promoted to command an entire hangar. My experience on The Finalizer taught me what I needed to know to succeed.” Mitaka sipped his drink and made a face.  
“Which is?” Ren leaned forward as he spoke. Mitaka mirrored his position so that their faces were conspiratorially close.  
Mitaka smirked and said, “Keep your cannon hot but don’t fuck above your rank.”  
Ren laughed and murmured, “May I remind you that I have no rank,” and Mitaka reached forward the last two inches to kiss him.

They leapt up to embrace. Ren kicked the small table out from between them, Mitaka’s arms clung around Ren’s neck and Ren gripped Mitaka tightly around his waist. Their kiss, however, was interrupted by a chime from the holoprojector unit and Mitaka groaned, _oh kriff not now._ Ren frowned.  
“What’s wro—“

_Greetings! Loyal officers of every rank, brave soldiers of The First Order..._

“Can’t you turn it off?” Ren stared open-mouthed at the holoimage of General Hux giving his regular pep-talk. Mitaka shook his head.  
“No. It’s mandatory, I’m afraid. He’s really rather motivating,” he said with a shrug. “I think a few of the officers jerk off to it twice a day.”  
The speech ended after another minute and Ren rested his forehead against Mitaka’s. “Somehow I’m not in the mood any more,” he said. “Will that happen again?”  
“Yes,” replied Mitaka. “But there’s no projector in my bedroom.”

Ren allowed himself to be led. 

 

Mitaka lay back with his head on Ren’s shoulder and his hand on Ren’s torso, tracing the outlines of his numerous scars. Ren kissed Mitaka’s forehead.  
“Are you going to tell me how General Armitage Hux’s favourite lieutenant got himself promoted and transferred?” Ren squeezed Mitaka’s shoulders. “It suits you. You seem... happy isn’t the correct word but it’s close. Contented?”  
“I admit that I feel contented right now but that may be the result of having just had your cock.” Mitaka turned his face up for a kiss. “Mmm. I was angry with him, and afraid of him. You know he came to see me? It must have been just after you’d left.”  
Ren stiffened. “No. I was not aware of that. What did he do?”  
“It hardly matters now. He shouted, called me names, threatened to have me thrown out of an airlock, pulled his stupid tracker pendant off me so hard it bruised my skin. I thought that was the end of me. I commed you and looked for you, but I didn’t know you were gone.” Mitaka stroked Ren’s stomach and Ren relaxed. “I did what any sensible, sane junior officer in fear for his life, not just his career, would do.”  
“You transferred. Very sensible.”  
“Hah! I fucked my colonel. Neebah Sareen. She guessed about me and Hux, but not about you. She was nice. I liked her. Next day I asked her to check over my transfer forms.” Mitaka smiled. “She talked me out of going back to him. Said I should, uh, _fucking get away from that dangerous fucker, you fucking idiot._ She put in a word for me with her counterpart here on _The Resolution_ and my transfer was approved.”

Ren rolled onto his side and stroked his fingertips up and down Mitaka’s side until he laughed and grabbed at Ren’s hand.  
“He didn’t stop you?” he asked, stroking Mitaka’s cheek instead.  
“He tried. He called me to his office mid-shift when I refused to answer personal comms. I thought I had nothing left to lose so I went and just... stood there while he raged at me. He destroyed my transfer forms but Colonel Sareen had sent a copy to my colonel here too and he requested me. Hux couldn’t refuse without arousing suspicion.” Mitaka snuggled closer to Ren. “I understand that I have been replaced.”

Ren lay quiet and kissed Mitaka softly again. Mitaka sighed.  
“I don’t mind, you know, if you and he and whoever he’s snared are... you know.”  
“We’re not!” Ren’s reply was forceful enough to startle Mitaka. “When he told me he’d intercepted our holo-comm I lost it with him. I think I gave the delta shift crew of hangar eight quite a show.”  
“Ah, there were rumours.” Mitaka smiled. “Colonel Sareen said she’d heard you’d threatened him but there were few details.”  
“Good. I wiped as much as I could from the witnesses. The general looked quite undignified choking in mid-air while I yelled at him but Snoke ordered me not to undermine his command.” Ren laughed. “Concentrate!”  
“No!” Mitaka laughed. “I don’t need to see.” 

They lay for another peaceful minute before Mitaka asked, “How long can you stay?”  
“As long as you want me to,” replied Ren. “Your commodore has orders from Supreme Leader Snoke to put this star destroyer at my disposal.”  
“Oh good,” said Mitaka closing his eyes and kissing Ren’s cheek. “Stay forever.”  
“Of course I will,” said Ren with a laugh as Mitaka slapped his stomach and called him a _kriffing liar._ Ren waited for Mitaka to fall asleep then quietly slipped out of bed to meditate, choosing to sit on one of Mitaka’s uncomfortable chairs. He smiled.

 

Far away on The Finalizer, Hux tapped at his datapad in irritation, set it down, sighed and picked up his personal commlink. A few decks below, Lieutenant Yyulda’s heart beat faster at the beep from his brand new device. He read his message and grinned as a thrill rode up his spine.

_Come to my office at once. I require your assistance on a matter requiring discretion._


End file.
